This invention relates generally to power transmission clutches and more particularly to a drive clutch for hand held power tools such as electric or pneumatically driven screwdrivers or the like.
Typically, such clutch mechanisms utilize a clutch jaw which is integrated with the drive spindle or the driven spindle. When the clutch jaws becomes unserviceable after use, such construction dictates the replacement of the entire part which, with the exception of the jaws, may be in otherwise serviceable condition. For this reason, replaceable independent jaws have been suggested in the prior art. However, such replaceable jaws still required disassembly and complete replacement of the jaws when service is required.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.